


Wait, Wait, No Really!

by anxiousAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, It's all pesterlog, now i am become pesterlog destroyer of worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason #5647 we should all be glad Vriska was not Rose's patron troll. (G except for maybe two swear words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Wait, No Really!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a fill for a captchalogue prompt.

\--arachnidsGrip began trolling tentacleTherapist--

aG: Did you do the thing yet?    
tT: Oh.  
tT: It's you.  
tT: Again.  
tT: And what might this "thing" be that you are referring to?  
tT: As usual, you entirely fail to specify what it is you're talking about.  
tT: So as usual I have no adequate reply.  
  
aG: Ugh, you are such a dr8g!!!!!!!!  
  
tT: Likewise.  
  
aG: I meant my 8rilliant plan!!!!!!!!  
aG: The one where you skip all this 8a8y training nonsense and skip right to your denizen.  
aG: Come on, you know you could totally take him!!!!!!!  
  
tT: Hmm.  
tT: While I agree with your assessment of my general skill and prowress, my knowledge of your devious ways leads me to believe that this would be an extremely unwise choice, one that would potentially (indeed, almost certainly) lead to my untimely demise.  
tT: A fate I wish to avoid at all costs.  
tT: Besides, your friend with the green text already told me not to listen to a word you say.  
  
aG: Why does no one want to win this game????????  
aG: Which one with the green text?  
  
tT: She Talks Like This.  
tT: I think she's rather clever, pity she seems to actually like you, it betrays her poor taste in companions.  
  
aG: Of course it's Kanaya. She's always meddling and fussing.  
aG: Fussing and meddling. Can't get a thing done around here without someone fussing around in my 8uisness!  
  
tT: Likewise.  
tT: For example, you are "fussing and meddling" in my business right now. Generally, that's my area of expertise.  
tT: Generally, at this point in a conversation I've already started to psychoanalyze whomever I am conversing with.  
  
aG: Psychoanalyze???????? Humans sure are weird. ::::/   
tT: Tell me about your preoccupation with the number eight.  
tT: I find it fascinating.  
  
aG: I think you're lying. ::::(  
aG: Anyways, none of this is important! Don't you want to win, Rose? Don't you want to 8e a winner????????  
  
tT: Unlike you, I am able to stymie my own ego for the collective good of my team.  
tT: Besides, I certainly don't need help from a spider-obsessed troll to win.  
tT: arachnidsGrip? I mean, really.  
  
aG: >::::(  
aG: 8oring 8oring 8oring.  
  
tT: Likewise. 

\--tentacleTherapist has blocked arachnidsGrip--

\--arachnidsGrip began trolling tentacleTherapist--

aG: Wait! Don't you want to know a8out your future?  
aG: 8ecause I can see it, and oh 8oy.  
aG: You are really going to screw everything up!!!!!!!!  
  
tT: How are you even doing this.  
tT: I blocked you.  
  
aG: Yeah, 8ut I don't care!  
aG: 8y the way, you're going to give yourself over to the dark forces that lie 8eyond the furthest ring!!!!!!!!  
  
tT: Oh.  
tT: Is that so.  
tT: Please tell me more. Look, I am ever so interested.  
  
aG: Yes.  
aG: Normally, I would totally encourage this sort of thing, 8ecause horrorterrors = 8adass!  
aG: And as much as I might h8 your pasty human ass, you are simply the 8est at grimdark . . . . . . . .  
aG: 8ut Kanaya is watching over my shoulder and making me type all this.  
aG: I told you she fussed and meddled.  
  
tT: Hmm.  
tT: Yes. I'm sure that's exactly what's happening.  
tT: Our conversations so far have formed a bond of trust in between us, and now I believe simply everything that you tell me.  
tT: Thank you, Ms. Serket  
  
aG: Wait, who the fuck told you my name?   
tT: For this heartfelt and most welcome advice.    
aG: Seriously, just shut up and listen!   
tT: As my brother, or one of your more charming fellow "trolls" might say,  
tT: Fuck off.  
tT: Goodbye.  


\--tentacleTherapist is now an idle chum--

aG: 8last. 


End file.
